I Cannot Leave Her
by Marle
Summary: Queen Leene walks out into the courtyard one late evening to find Glenn and a certain young inventor arguing...A One Shot Composition


**I Cannot Leave Her**  
_ By Marle_

The hour was late and Leene was up reading in the royal chambers. Her husband was already sound asleep next to her, while not more then five feet from the bed rested the new-born crowned prince. She began to doze off in the middle of the sentence she was reading when she heard a giggle from outside. Curious as to who was in the courtyard at such an hour, she put her book mark in the place where she was and arose from her bed. Quietly she walked over to the window and peered down ward into the garden. There she saw Glenn, who had returned home in his human form, with Lucca. She could only assume that after Magus disappeared that Glenn's spell had also faded with the villain. Leene leaned her head on her hand and gazed down at the two. Glenn was dancing with her in the moonlight, twirling her before pulling her close to him and laughing with her as they both fell into one another's arms. She hadn't seen Glenn so happy with another person since Cyrus was alive. A moment later there was a hush in their voices that Leene could not distinguish. Their conversation became auditable with Lucca yelling.

"You can't do that!" she cried, "Do you know what could happen if you do that!"

Leene took it upon herself to go down and investigate. She put on her robe and walked out of her room, the guards bowed as she passed them, going down the tower and out of the castle into the courtyard where the two were still talking. Lucca appeared to be increasingly distressed, while Glenn looked calm and collected.

"Your majesty! Please, you must talk some sense into him!" Lucca said, advancing a few steps towards Leene as she approached.

"Might I inquire as to what is the problem, Sir Glenn?" Leene asked, her attention shifting to the emerald haired knight.

"Your majesty, I have a request." Glenn began, his voice very calm and yet pleading.

"And that is?"

Glenn looked at Lucca, who was gazing at him with worried eyes, then back at the queen.

"I wish to be honorably discharged and step down from my position as leader of the Knights of the Square Table." Glenn said.

"You can't!" Lucca retorted, going over to him and grasping his arms, "Do you have any idea what you doing that could do to the history of Guardia?"

"May I ask why, Glenn?" Leene inquired. Glenn looked at Lucca and lightly brushed her face before stepping past her and over to his queen. He kneeled graciously before her and bowed his head.

"Because I wish to return to 1000 A.D and live out the remainder of my days with Lady Lucca." He confessed, without a hint of regret. "I know as a knight, to act so selfish is unthinkable, and to love anything other than your majesties and country is forbidden… but I cannot deny my heart, your majesty…"

"Glenn! Don't be ridiculous!" Lucca yelled, running over to the two of them. "Haven't you any idea what doing this could do to the future? What if you are to protect the prince and he dies because you aren't here? Marle would no longer exist! Or what if you have a family with a woman in this era? That lineage would never come to be! Your highness, you must order him not to return with me!"

Leene looked at Lucca then back down at Glenn, who would not look up at her.

"I have seen the history books, my queen… I have much glory as being a commander of the knights… but I have no true accomplishments that would compromise your majesties reign or your descendants…" Glenn stated, his gaze rose to look up at Lucca, "And I have no family, my life becomes dedicated to the crown."

Lucca's eyes began to well up with tears as she quickly whipped them away and stood firm.

"Your highness…"

"Miss Lucca, why do you ask me to order him? Is it not you who can simply board your flying machine and leave?" Leene pointed out. "Or do you wish me to order him because you lack the conviction to leave him behind?"

"It's not that!" Lucca cried, "If I had my way, Glenn would come back with me and we'd never ever be apart! He's given me so much and means so much to me! I never want to be without him!"

Glenn's face became flushed and Leene was startled by Lucca's sudden confession. It wasn't like her to speak so freely and be so emotional about how she felt.

"I… I never want to be without Glenn…" she admitted timidly. "But… history- it would…"

"I cannot leave her, Leene." Glenn stated firmly, looking up into Leene's eyes. "There was once a time when thou were like me, torn between thine heart and duty…thou knows if things had been different thou art would have followed what thine heart desired."

Leene jerked slightly and looked away. She knew Glenn was referring to Cyrus, her beloved knight and body guard. It was true, had Cyrus been alive still she would have done all in her power to be with him. She looked back into Glenn's pleading eyes and smiled softly.

"Sir Glenn, I relieve you of your duties as my body guard and as commander of the Knights of the Square Table…" She said graciously, extending her hand. Glenn took it immediately and kissed it gratefully while standing. He then threw his arms around the queen and hugged her. Lucca clasped her hands over her mouth as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Glenn broke his embrace from Leene and looked back at Lucca.

He released Leene and slowly walked over to her, taking her hand away from her mouth and kissed it lovingly, while looking at her. Lucca threw her arms around him and held him tightly. She looked over Glenn's shoulder at Leene and mouthed to her "Thank you". Leene smiled and nodded quietly. Glenn put his forehead against Lucca's and kissed her softly.

"I cannot leave you… and I will never leave you. I love you, Lucca Ashtear… and I will spend the rest of my days protecting you... loving you..." He promised. Lucca began to laugh and hugged him again. Clearly all her reserves had been washed away. Leene smiled and nodded, walking back into the castle and leaving the two to themselves. She walked back up to her chambers and climbed into bed, curling up next to the king, who rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where did you go, my dear?" he asked. Leene sighed and curled up against her husband.

"I let Glenn go this night… he is following his heart and leaving with Miss Lucca."

"He always was much to spirited to remain in this place." The king chuckled. Moments later the two heard a ship over head before a flash of light in the sky afterwards that let the two know their dear knight had taken his own path and had departed from them forever. While she was sad, Leene also felt as though Glenn had finally triumphed over his demons and decided to finally take his life in his own hands.

"He will be alright." The king said confidently.

"Yes, darling… finally he will be." Leene replied, falling asleep in her husband's arms.


End file.
